


Choosing Sides

by walkingivy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingivy/pseuds/walkingivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble-ish. Spock and McCoy know each other so well. Written for my sister because she’s awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Sides

.o0o.

Kirk, Spock and McCoy beamed down a mile out of town so they wouldn’t unduly influence the primitive culture. They’d even dressed up in the local garb.

“Let’s go, gents!” Kirk ordered cheerfully, heading off without checking to see if his friends would follow. Spock came up on one side, McCoy on his other. Something felt different to Kirk, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. It was just a slight annoyance, like when you drink too much water and your shirt feels just a little tight, so he ignored it, and the three walked on in companionable silence.

After five minutes, McCoy stopped dead in his tracks and grumbled. “I just can’t do it! It’s not right!”

Kirk, befuddled, turned to stare at the doctor. “What are you talking about?”

“I know.” Spock responded at the same time.

Kirk looked between his First Officer and his CMO. He watched as, without another word, they solemnly switched places, and the three of them continued walking. Now that Kirk thought about it, they did usually walk in this order.

McCoy may have muttered, “That’s better,” or maybe he’d just grunted.

Spock may have nodded, or maybe he was just checking his footing.

Kirk, though, definitely grinned.

.o0o.


End file.
